Say That You Want Me
by mickey8701
Summary: Who would have thought that there were two people who witnessed the epic SasuNaru battle. And who would have thought that those two people would kidnap the kit, turn him into a girl, and use cough him cough for... things. ItaNaru. FemNaru.
1. Prelude

Ok so this is my first ever fanfic. I hope you like.

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Naruto . And yeah this disclaimer sucks but oh well! Enjoy the story.

"Sasuke!"

As Sasuke walked away from a now broken Naruto, two figures were walking up to the now limp body.

"Quickly Kisame, he's coming. I can feel his chakra."

"Can't we hurt him just a little…for old times' sake?"

"No, we don't have time for Kakashi right now."

A blue half shark, half man and a beautifully handsome man with red eyes, pale skin, and long black hair tied in the back stood behind Naruto.

"Heh, heh," chuckled Kisame. "We might as well have some fun while we're here. _Rinne Onna no jutsu_"

Naruto's body slowly begun to change in to a more curvy form, his hair became longer and his features became softer. Basically _he _became a _she_. (A/N: O.O )

"Heh Heh."

Itachi quickly picked up Naruto and placed "him" on his back.

"Let's go."

So tell me. You like? Didn't like? Improvements that can be made, anything helps! -


	2. Chapter 1

"Where am I? Sasuke!"

Naruto looked around and found he was on a bed with black and gold silk sheets. He felt around for any wounds on his body and felt soft mounds on his chest.

"_What the hell…?" _He thought in awe. He looked down into his pants and…

"WHAT THE FUCK?! WHY DO I HAVE A VAGINA?!"

Feeling a pair of eyes watching him he looked to see…Itachi?

Naruto shakily pointed a finger at him. "You….you…BASTARD!"

Naruto jumped across the room preparing to land a painful right hook in Itachi's face when Itachi grabbed her fist and threw her back across the room. As Naruto landed red chakra begun to build up around her body. Kisame walked in, quickly accessing the situation he swung down his sword. The chakra cloud quickly disappeared.

"What have you done to Sasuke?!" Naruto yelled.

"My foolish little brother went to Orochimaru to gain power as you well know," Itachi stated quietly.

Naruto looked down tears welling in his eyes.

"_Because I was weak I wasn't able to save him. To preserve that bond. If I wasn't even able to save Sasuke then how can I ever become Hokage."_

Itachi and Kisame watched Naruto's mental battle.

"_No! I guess that means I will have to become stronger. I will save Sasuke. I will save that bond…_

"I'LL BRING SASUKE BACK NO MATTER WHAT!" Naruto screamed.

Kisame laughed. "Oh yeah? And how are you going to do that. I don't think you understand the situation that you are in kid. Sasuke is the last person you should be worrying about."

Naruto looked around remembering where she was.

"Why in the HELL am I a GIRL?!"

Kisame leered "You don't seem to understand how things work around here either do you? Maybe I should give you a demonstration…the hard way."

Kisame slowly walked towards Naruto licking his lips.

"Argh!"

Kisame was now rolling around on the floor after just having received a painful kick in his…lower regions.

"Think again blue-sea bitch," Naruto sniggered.

Itachi, who was watching silently from the door, decided to intervene before Naruto came up with another stupidly creative insult.

"Come with me Naruto."

Naruto followed hoping to get some answers. Kisame continued to roll on the floor, crying and holding himself.

**Sai: "I didn't even know he had a penis."**

**Me: "You know, me neither. Do sharks even have penises? Don't all fish reproduce a-sexually?**

**Sasuke: "I'm asexual"**

**Sai: "…more like homosexual"**

**Me: "Shut the hell up Sasuke! Everybody knows that you lub 'ruto."**

**Sai: "'lub 'ruto?'"**

**Me: "Love Naruto"**

**Sai: "…dork"**

**Me: raspberry**

**Sasuke: glares**

**Sai: smiles**

**Me: "If you want to make friends you shouldn't insult them."**

**Sai: "I'm saying the opposite of what I think of you."**

**Me: "Oh Sai!" Huggles**

**Sasuke: Glares at the two hugging idiots, then glances at readers "Please review."**


	3. Chapter 2

**I'm having a hard time adjusting to this whole format so if the story looks a little weird, I'm sorry.**

**Me: -Yawns-**

**Sai: -looks up from drawing- "What's wrong?"**

**Me: "Bored"**

**Sai: "Arent you suppose to be working on that oil painting?"**

**Me: "I don't feel like it. Oil paint never comes out of clothes"**

**Sai: -sign-**

…

"So where am I? What's going on? Why am I here? Why am I a chick? Have you ever noticed that your eyes look like they're bleeding? Are we there yet?"

Itachi glanced over at Naruto.

"Boing, Boing, Boing, Boing."

"_Is this kid really hyperactive or is he just retarded?" _thought Itachi.

"Boi— Ahhhhh!"

Naruto was pressed flatly against a wall as a body pressed up against hers.

"Itachi, I see we have a new toy…un."

"What the hell?! I'm not a toy! I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Believe it!"

"Un…that has got to be the dumbest catchph— wait… Naruto? The Jinchurruki?" Deidara muttered glancing over at Itachi. "I thought it was a boy."

"Kisame thought that it would be fun to change him into a gir—"

"Dei-chan!" Tobi came skipping out of nowhere, slightly burned.

"Don't call me that un"

"Dei-chan, guess what?!"

"What? Un"

"You know your clay?"

"…"

"Of course you do. Well I thought it would look even cooler if it was melted so I lit it on fire…bad thing to do"

"You did what?! un"

"And I thought that maybe, if you're on your way back to your room then maybe you could…if you have the time…put out the fire."

"…"

"…"

"AHHHHHHHHH…..!" Deidara quickly ran out of the hall to his room.

"Banana," giggled Tobi. He then looked over at the only blonde left in the hall.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, the next hokage! I'm going to be the greatest hokage and one day everyone will look up to me!"

"O.O, I'm Tobi Uc—, uh Tobi, and I'm the greatest member of Akatsuki and one day I'll have a chicken and we'll laugh and sing and …. Cry!"

Naruto nodded her head in understanding.

"That was deep."

Tobi smiled. "Why thank you. I get that a lot"

Itachi stared at the two in disbelief. _"From who?! Kami, did I just walk into an idiot convention or is dumbass-ness suddenly a new trend"_

"Tobi, Naruto and I must speak to the leader now."

Tobi quickly ran over to hug Naruto. "Bye Naru-chan!" Tobi then skipped to the direction that Deidara ran.

Itachi signed. "Let's go"

As they began to walk down the hallway, they saw two figures walking in their direction…or atleast it sounded like two figures.

"_What the hell…" _Were the only thoughts running through Naruto's stunned head.

…

**Me: "Ever notice how each Akatsuki member is fucked up in some kind of way?"**

**Sai: "Ever notice how each Naruto character is fucked up in some way?"**

**Me: Nods "Too true."**

**Neji: "What's wrong with me?"**

**Sai: Superiority complex and stupid obsession with fate.**

**TenTen: "What about me?"**

**Sai: "…"**

**Me: "Who the hell are you? Have you ever even been on the show?"**

**Kiba: "Oooooo, burn. Need some ice TenTen?"**

**Akamaru: "Woof"**

**TenTen: glares**

**Kiba: "Good one, Yas. Here's a cookie."**

**Me: "Yay!" Happily munches on cookie.**

**TenTen: Walks out pissed.**

**Kiba + Sai: Huggles author**

**Neji: smiles and looks at readers. "Please be kind and review. It's the path you choose when you decided to read this story."**


	4. Chapter 3

**Ok, some quick info before I start the story. After this I won't be updating for awhile because I'm going on vacation with no access to a computer so I will try to get as many chapters as possible done by the end of the week. I also just came up with another story idea and I want to start writing that too so this may take a little longer to update. **

**Another note is that while the other chapters were light-hearted and a tab bit silly. This chapter is more explanatory of the jutsu, blah, blah, blah. **

**Oh and thank you to everybody who reviewed, put this story on story alert or favorited it, etc. I can't say how much I appreciate it and how happy it makes me so cookies to you all.**

**So here is chapter 3, hope you all enjoy it. **

…

"What the hell are you supposed to be?!"

A man walked out, one side of his body black and the other white, contained in a giant Venus fly trap. (A/N: Is that the right way to describe Zetsu?).

The man, or men if you will, looked at Naruto and kept walking.

"Hey don't walk away from me! I asked you a question and aren't you curious as to why I'm here?"

'_Curious? I'm surprised he can use big words like that in the sentence with him being an idiot and all.' _Itachi let out a small, barely noticeable smile as he thought this. If anyone in Akatsuki besides Kisame saw this they would have passed out immediately.

Both sides of Zetsu signed.

"You're the jinchurriki, Uzumaki Naruto."

"_**Apparently from what we saw the shark idiot turned you into a woman with a female reincarnation jutsu then brought you here.**_"

"Female reincarnation jutsu?" asked a bewildered Naruto. .

"The female reincarnation jutsu or simply reincarnation jutsu is a jutsu in which the receiver of the jutsu is reborn again within mere seconds, turning into whatever the receiver was meant to be reincarnated to. The jutsu takes an unusually large amount of chakra and that's probably why you were able to land that kick on Kisame." Explained the white side of Zetsu.

"How do you kn—"

"_**It makes you wonder why Kisame made the effort of putting the jutsu on you especially if he knows how weaken he would be by using such a jutsu. Also, it would seem that since you weren't born with Kyuubi inside, seeing as how it was placed inside you after your birth, when you were reborn during the jutsu you merged with the demon.**_" said Dark Zetsu.

"So what does all of this mean," asked Itachi.

White Zetsu laughed. "It means that leader-sama will be pissed when he comes back from his mission."

"He's not here," stated Itachi. "Let's go Naruto."

"Wait! I want to know what's going on, how do they know all that, and why again am I a girl!" yelled Naruto.

Itachi signed. "I'll explained all of this to you later"

With that Itachi started walking back down the direction he came. Naruto, not knowing where to go, quickly followed leaving Zetsu by himself (A/N: Or their selves, whatever).

"_**Interesting kid."**_

"Yes…"

"_**I really am curious to why Kisame place that jutsu on the boy." **_

"Girl and I'm honestly surprised that you care this much."

"_**Curiosity and caring are two different things, be sure to learn that."**_

"Whatever you just don't want to admit that you care about our little jinchurriki"

"_**Hn**_"

…

"So are you going to tell me what's going on around here?"

Itachi looked up from where he was sitting at Naruto who was standing above him. Itachi signed.

"Where should I begin? As you probably already know the Akatsuki planned to extract the Kyuubi demon from your body. Zetsu, given his ability to merge with such things such as trees animals, etc, was assigned to watch over you and that's why he knows so much about you. We had planned to capture you three years from now so we could prepare properly for the extraction but given the opportunity presented to us we decided to take you sooner. Unfortunately, or at least fortunately for you, due to my partner being, well, himself, he unintentionally merged you with the Kyuubi demon making it almost impossible to extract the Kyuubi."

"Merge?"

"That means that you are now the nine tail fox demon and the nine tail fox demon is you. Essentially you are one. Meaning that you think as one, you now have both the qualities and mannerisms of both yourself and the nine tailed fox demon. You no longer have two chakras, just one highly concentrated one."

Naruto stared blankly. Itachi signed.

"You will understand soon enough. As to the reason why you are a female, I cannot begin to understand why Kisame does what he does maybe that is something that you should ask him on a later date."

"So what is to be done with me now, will I be allowed to go back to my village or do I have to beat the crap out of you guys to escape?"

"We will see what the leader has to say."

Silence.

Naruto took this time to look around at his surroundings. They were in a large comfy bedroom. Gray walls, Blue plushy carpet, a black dresser, and a large bed with red silk sheets and a big black comforter. Naruto whistled.

"How can you guys afford all this?"

"It's not easy," answered a voice from the door.

Naruto looked up to with a white head wrap and a mask covering his face. (A/N: I hate this guy so I'll try to get this part of the story over with as soon as possible).

"The name is Kakuzu. I manage Akatsuki's accounts and I don't see a reason for us not to live in luxury but considering the cost of Deidara's hair prod—"

"Who needs money when you have a Go—" responded another guy who entered the room with red eyes and white-blonde hair swept back. (A/N: I hate this guy too, I have to kill the both of them off at some point…).

"Kakuzu, Hidan, don't you too have missions to attend to?"

Everyone in the room looked over to see…

…

**Me: "Damn, I really hate to end it there…and why is it so got damn hot all of a sudden?"**

**Sai: "…Global warming?"**

**Lee: "It's the heat of youth!"**

**Me: "Oh no, Sai get the gun."**

**Lee: Huggles author. "You wouldn't shoot me; I'm your favorite character."**

**Me: "Yeah, in your head. My actual favorite character is Itachi"**

**Itachi: Comes out of nowhere and pulls author away from Lee and huggles author**

**Me: "Yay!"**

**Naruto: Comes out of nowhere and snatches Itachi away from author**

**Sai: Snatches author away from Itachi**

**Sai + Naruto: "Mine!"**

**Lee: Looks around and sees Sakura. "Sakura-chan!"**

**Sakura: Sees Lee and walks out.**

**Lee: Looks crestfallen (A/N: I love that word) "…Sakura."**


	5. Chapter 4

**Sorry, if it took me a long time to update. I just had some ideas for some other stories, I wanted to update my other story, and I was being lazy. **

**Thank you to those who reviewed. Sorry that I didn't get the chance to respond back. I'll respond to the next ones though (and I'll respond to the ones I already have later). **

**Now! On with the story! **

**Me: So one of the** **readers, Bonne Nuit, told me that sharks have two penises.** **Dude, do you know how priceless that is? **

**Naruto: Warily looks at author. "Why?"**

**Me: "Because I was thinking of putting some KisaNaru in this story, maybe rape, maybe consensual, who knows? Only time will tell. Sucks for you either way cause you're going to be playing tight receiver."**

**Naruto: "Tight receiver…?"**

**Me: "…"**

**Naruto: "…"**

**Me: "…"**

**Naruto: "…Oh ha ha, very funny"**

**Me: "heh, heh. Took you long enough to get it"**

…

They looked over and saw…

Pein, or course.

"Yeah, come on Hidan." Kakazu said. "We should get going."

Hidan walked over to Naruto, lifted up her chin and look seductively into her eyes.

"I bet that Naru-chan doesn't want me to leave."

"Wow, you must use a boat load of hair gel to keep your hair that flat."

"…"

"…"

"Yeah, let's go Kakazu."

As Kakazu and Hidan walked out the door Naruto waved.

"Bye, creepy looking albino dude with an overdramatized religious slash death complex and other guy who's not really important just good for a filler!!"

Pein stepped into the room.

"So you're the jinchurriki huh?"

"Who the hell are you?"

Pein laughed at Naruto's bluntness. He found that he would enjoy having the blonde around.

"I am the leader of Akatsuki, Pein."

"Pein…?"

"My last name is none of your concern."

O.O "So leader of Akatsuki, Pein when can I go home?"

"You're not going back to the leaf anytime soon Naruto."

"But leader of Akatsukiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii"

"Well you should know by now that you've merged with the Kyuubi. That simple fact changed a lot for us and I'll plans will have to change accordingly however it is certain that we will no longer be going through with the extraction. Therefore you can go home—"

"Yay!"

"But (Naruto's note: Damn) while you are here we have other uses for you in your current… state. I believe that Itachi can explain you're…duties well because from what I _hear _Itachi does what he _do _well."

With one last meaningful look at Naruto Pein proceeded to exit the room.

"What?" Naruto exclaimed looking over at Itachi for an explanation.

Itachi once again signed.

"As you noticed, Akatsuki is an all male organization. (A/N note: I don't like Konan either so she's not included in this story) and men have certain…needs that have to be met. Some of us, for example Sasori and Deidara are bi so those needs are easily met. The rest of us however have to resort to other means for uh…gratification which includes but is not limited to masturbation or finding a female."

"Well what are you?!" Naruto yelled out without thinking.

Itachi grinned. "Does it matter little koi? Or do you want to make sure that I'll want you no matter what your sex is?"

"I…no…yes...I—

"It's easy for us to bring in a willing girl. (A/N: rolls eyes "Yeah, for Itachi, Sasori, Deidara, and Hidan it is) but it is really not worth the effort and sometimes we don't always have to the time to go out into a village. I guess what the leader is trying to say is that you can function as that girl for us."

"Wha?"

Itachi signed once again and looked down then look back up with a predatory glint in his eyes. Naruto, seeing this, nervously backed away.

"It would seem that you're a hands on learner. So how about I just show you what I mean…hands on."

Itachi slowly started walking towards Naruto—

…

…

**Cliffy! J'adore cliffhangers. **

**Me: "SO, Itachi, you know that I read the manga right?"**

**Itachi: "Right…"**

**Me: "And I couldn't help but notice Sasuke mentioning at some point or another you having a lover. Who was he/she?"**

**Itachi: Sweat drop "Why do you have that evil look in your eyes?"**

**Me: Quickly hides knife "Uh…No reason. Wasn't like Naruto and I came up with this secret plan to find and kill this supposed lover of yours."**

**Itachi: Looks at both author and Naruto**

**Me + Naruto: Nervous laughter**

**Itachi: "Uh…right." Looks at readers. "Please review."**


	6. Chapter 5

**You all must hate me right? I'm really working on this procrastination thing. I'm only a day late in updating. Oh, and thank you to those who reviewed. I'm like a review-whore so keep them coming. ^-^ . **

**Me: "Sai!!!!! I miss you!!"**

**Sai: "So you're finally back?"**

**Me: "Yah. I'm so excited. This is going to be my first lemon."**

**Sai: ~Rolls eyes.~ "With all your...experience, it shouldn't be too hard."**

**Me: "That's what she said."**

**Sai: "..."**

**Me: "Get it?! It shouldn't be too _hard_, That's what she said."**

**Sai: "..."**

**Me: " Geez, Sai sometimes you can be such a stick in the mud and if you mean by experience seeing and reading enough yaoi than yes, I do. Anyway, I just realized that I havent updated this story in so long that I forgot what it's about"**

**Sai: "Are you serious?"**

**Me: ~looks at Sai weirdly~ "No, I'm Yasmin. Sirius is in Harry Potter, dur"**

**Sai: "...dumbass."**

**~*~*~*~*~*~***

Naruto stared at Itachi as he advanced on her. She was so confused that she didn't know what to do.

"Itachi wha-," suddenly Naruto stopped, grabbing at her throat.

"Like my jutsu?" Itachi asked quietly. "It's designed to temporarily destroy the vocal cords. Dont worry. I'll make sure it comes off. I want to hear your screams."

Itachi finally stopped in front of the now silent Naruto and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"For now, no more talking."

Itachi slowly lowered his head towards Naruto, who was slowly becoming excited. (A/N: lol, slowly)

"_I really want this, what's wrong with me..._" Naruto thought as she unconsciously leaned into Itachi.

Itachi's lips hovered slightly over Narutos', he was about to make contact when-

"'TACHI- CHAN!!!!"

Itachi growled lowly and looked over at Tobi while still holding Naruto.

"What the hell do you want?!"

"Nothing," Tobi giggled and ran out the room.

Itachi started to see red. He was just about to kick Tobi's ass when Naruto got her voice back.

"Tachi your eyes are spining. That's so kewl. I bet you I can do it too."

Naruto then proceeded to make a fool out herself. Itachi signed and looked down at the now cross-eyed blond.

"_I'm surrounded by idiots._" Itachi thought solemnly.

~*~Lemon Time!!!~*~

**Just kidding. Lmao! Sorry but I need to know who you all think Naruto should have intercourse with first. The choices are ItaNaru, DeiNaru, TobiNaru, ZetNaru, KisaNaru, SasoNaru, or PeinNaru. I'm letting you all decide, but if no one tells me who they want then _I_ will decide. You have until Thursday, the 11th.**

**Remember this as you make your decision. When Itachi has sex with Naruto this story will be ItaNaru from then on. The others will still try to get Naruto but Itachi will intervene. (This story will be ItaNaru no matter what so might as well let the other members have their fun.) It's all up to you all. The chapters will be longer from now on too. **

**Sai: "So who do you want it to be?"**

**Me: "Me? Ano...TobiNaru would be _really _funny."**

**Sai: "So TobiNar-"**

**Me: "I'm not finished yet! DeiNaru, SasoNaru, PeinNaru, and ZetNaru would be soooo fun to write because I get to use either bombs, dolls, piercings, or tentacles in the lemon."**

**Sai: "Interesti-"**

**Me: "WAIT A MINUTE! I'M NOT FINISHED!!! ItaNaru would also be nice but it will mean a more serious story line, possessive Itachi, and more fluffy moments!"**

**Sai: "..."**

**Me: "WELL?!"**

**Sai: "Well, what about KisaNaru?"**

**Me: "Kisame has TWO penises, enough said."**


	7. The End

Hey all,

First, I want to let you all know that you have been wonderful. Thanks for putting my story on alert and reviewing. However, I am no longer continuing this story or any other ones. It's not because I don't want to, but because of college, work, and my other activities, I find it hard to find the time to consistently update my stories. I'm sorry if I this disappoints anyone, but if anyone wants to adopt this story, just PM me. I will be removing all my stories tonight. Oh, and InsaneStalker, I now know about sign/sigh and various other mistakes that I have made in this story. My skills as far as English have increased drastically so I wouldn't make those mistakes again IF I decided to write in the future.

Also, I am not taking any new beta request. Unfortunately, I don't have time to beta either. BUT if you all have any quick questions about your story, don't hesitate to ask.

-mickey8701

**The End…**

**Or is it? **


End file.
